Lost Stars
by anoncikiciw
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATED!] Kim Taehyung bukan pendendam. Sungguh. Ia dilahirkan untuk mencintai semua orang. Tapi seorang polisi bernama Jeon Jungkook merebut semua cinta yang dimilikinya, dan menyisakan rasa dendam pada dirinya. VKook/TaeKook/KookV/KookTae.
1. Chapter 1

_**"** **Dimana Yoongi?"**_

Kalimat tanya itu terus terulang di kepala Taehyung, seolah ada yang memutarnya berulang kali dalam otaknya. Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh saudara kembarnya setelah ia melawan maut selama beberapa hari. Kalimat yang membuat Taehyung terdiam tanpa mampu menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Kalimat yang membuat raga Kim Taehyung kini berada di luar rumah sakit—berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Suara parau milik Jimin terngiang di dalam kepala Taehyung. Wajahnya yang pucat. Tubuhnya yang masih dikelilingi berbagai selang yang menumpu kehidupannya. Tangannya yang dingin. Kakinya… yang kini takkan mampu lagi menginjak bumi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan padanya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Haruskah ia berbohong bahwa tak ada yang terjadi pada seseorang bernama Yoongi? Haruskah ia berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja? Ataukah ia harus jujur, mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicarinya itu telah tiada?

Menyakitkan.

Ia tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, hanyalah fakta bahwa sebuah kebakaran besar di apartemen kecilnya memaksa saudaranya untuk hidup tanpa kedua kakinya, dan juga kekasihnya.

Ah, satu lagi yang ia ketahui. Penyebab kebakaran itu… adalah seorang keparat bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **Lost Stars**

 **Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate M for violence**

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung bukan pendendam. Sungguh. Ia dilahirkan untuk mencintai semua orang. Tapi seorang polisi bernama Jeon Jungkook merebut semua cinta yang dimilikinya, dan menyisakan rasa dendam pada dirinya. VKook. VMin as twins.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung kini tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang membantu kakak kembarnya untuk berpindah tempat. Setelah dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, akhirnya Jimin diperkenankan untuk pulang. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di kawasan yang cukup kotor. Rumah yang sempat mereka tinggali sewaktu kecil dulu. Rumah yang sempat mengajarkan arti keluarga bagi mereka berdua. Rumah tempat mereka pulang setelah bermain.

Dulu, selalu ada wanita paruh baya yang menyambut mereka. Namun kini rumah itu tak lagi berpenghuni. Tak ada furnitur mewah di dalamnya, yang ada hanyalah meja dan kursi yang sudah lapuk, lemari yang telah rusak pintunya, dan kasur yang sudah tak layak pakai.

Hanya rumah ini yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung dan Jimin sekarang. Saudara kembar tak identik itu telah kehilangan segalanya. Beruntung mendiang orangtua mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk menjual rumah ini hingga akhir hayat mereka.

Taehyung berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat foto keluarga Kim masih terpasang di sebuah bingkai sederhana buatan Taehyung dan Jimin kecil. Ia memandang foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Taetae dan Chimchim pulang, ayah, ibu."

.

"Hei, bocah!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Jungkook yang tengah memilah laporan-laporan kriminal menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Sahabat sekaligus atasannya, Kim Namjoon.

"Tidak ada niat untuk membagi kebahagiaanmu denganku, _huh_?" Namjoon mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah Jungkook. Tangannya merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kukira kau baru saja mendapat kekasih."

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dipilahnya ke dalam sebuah map berwarna merah. Map merah tersebut lalu ia masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Ayolah, Joon, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa bahagia hanya karena itu."

Kening Namjoon berkerut mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyeringai tipis setelahnya.

.

Cuaca siang itu cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, dan awan tak terlihat di langit. Benar-benar cuaca yang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan di luar.

Tapi nyatanya, cuaca itu tidak cocok dengan perasaan si kembar Kim.

Yang lebih tua sedari pagi hanya diam di kursi rodanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk menyentuh sepiring makanan yang disimpan adiknya di meja nakas dekat jendela. Makanan itu ia biarkan mendingin dan dikerubungi beberapa lalat.

Sedangkan sang adik baru saja selesai membersihkan kamar dan menjemur kasur tua mereka demi sang kakak. Ia menghampiri Jimin dan berjongkok di samping kursi rodanya. Ia menatap kakaknya yang masih diam.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jimin," panggilnya lagi. "Makanlah."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kakaknya itu masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Jimin, kumohon, makanlah walaupun sedikit," pintanya sambil memegang tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau kau lebih sakit dari ini."

"—gi."

Jimin akhirnya bersuara—walau hanya bergumam pelan—tapi Taehyung samar-samar mendengarnya. Ia meminta kakaknya untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. Yang langsung disesali olehnya.

 _ **"** **Aku akan makan bersama Yoongi."**_

.

 _J.T.J._

Taehyung menatap sebuah benda berwarna merah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu membuka sebuah lemari tua dan membuka laci di dalamnya. Ia pun menemukan dua benda serupa berwarna biru dan hijau.

Tangannya mengambil dua benda tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, ia pun melingkarkan salah satunya di lengan kanannya. Gelang berwarna hijau bertuliskan _J.T.J._

Matanya kembali menatap gelang berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Kali ini bergantian dengan gelang hijau yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya meremas gelang merah itu.

Taehyung beranjak dan mendekati Jimin yang tertidur pulas di kasur mereka—untunglah siang tadi Taehyung sudah membersihkannya, jadi kakaknya itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Ia menatapnya sejenak, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan gelang berwarna biru di dekat kepala sang kakak. Ia lalu berbisik pelan sebelum meninggalkan Jimin yang terlelap.

"Kita sudah tidak butuh gelang ini lagi, semua sudah hancur."

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di antara ramainya gemericik hujan. Jejak yang ditinggalkan seketika terhapus oleh air langit. Tak peduli akan cipratan air bercampur tanah yang mengenai bagian bawah celananya, sang pemilik langkah terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup.

Tanpa ada orang lain di sekitarnya, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua berjalan di sebuah gang kecil. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti. Minimnya cahaya tidak mengganggu penglihatannya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua menit bagi Taehyung untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang tak kalah kumuh dengan rumahnya. Di tangannya, ketiga gelang berbeda warna masih tergenggam erat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu dan meletakkan ketiga gelang yang dibawanya di lantai kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Tanpa ragu ia menyalakan pemantik api tersebut. Dua detik sebelum pemantik api itu terjatuh mengenai lantai, sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat Taehyung terpaksa mematikan apinya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Tae."

Tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, Taehyung sudah bisa menebaknya.

Sang pemilik suara terkekeh pelan. "Kau yakin ingin membakar gelang-gelang itu?"

Taehyung tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Dan ia masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini, Jeon Jungkook," kata Taehyung sambil memasukkan pemantik apinya ke dalam sakunya. "Aku tak perlu menyusahkan diri untuk mencarimu."

Lantai kayu yang rapuh itu mengeluarkan suara decitan ketika Jungkook mengambil langkah kecil hingga kedua pemuda itu berhadapan. Jungkook tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang imut bak seekor kelinci.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," katanya sambil memungut ketiga gelang yang tadi hendak dibakar oleh Taehyung. "Kau tidak melupakan aku kan?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook. Kali ini, ia hanya balas bertanya dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau baru saja bersenang-senang, _huh_? Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa polisi ternyata punya cara unik untuk berpesta."

Kekehan Jungkook kembali terdengar. Ia menunduk untuk melihat sekilas pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia belum melepas seragamnya.

"Kau tahu, penglihatanmu ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira, tak seperti kembaranmu."

Kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal tanpa sadar. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang brengsek, seperti saat aku mengajarimu mengendarai sepeda waktu kecil dulu." Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Nafsunya untuk menghajar polisi muda di hadapannya ini sangat kuat—untunglah ia bisa menahannya.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak berbakat menjadi guru yang baik sepertimu," Jungkook menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dan Jimin."

Kepalan tangan Taehyung semakin kuat dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya setelah nama saudara kembarnya disebut. Pemuda itu akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Namun, beberapa senti sebelum tinjunya mengenai kepala sang polisi, sebuah tangan menahannya dengan cepat.

"Refleksmu tak berubah, Kook," desis Taehyung.

Ia melihat senyum Jungkook. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan Taehyung. "Aku berharap banyak padamu, Kim Taehyung."

Belum sempat Taehyung mencerna apa yang terjadi—ia terlalu larut dalam emosi hingga otaknya tak berfungsi dengan baik—Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam rumah kumuh itu.

Dan Jungkook membawa serta gelang persahabatan mereka.

.

Tangan Taehyung dengan cekatan memotong buah-buahan yang tadi sudah ia cuci terlebih dahulu. Ia memotong cukup banyak apel, karena kakaknya menyukai buah-buahan dan apel adalah satu-satunya buah yang bisa ia beli dengan kondisi ekonominya saat itu. Ia meletakkan potongan-potongan apel itu di sebuah piring, berharap Jimin akan memakannya kali ini—karena ia tidak mau memakan apapun sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Taehyung," panggil Jimin saat adik kembarnya itu tengah memotongkan buah apel terakhir.

Taehyung sontak menoleh pada Jimin yang sedari tadi berada tidak jauh darinya—tetap dengan kursi rodanya. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"Jimin!" kata Taehyung sambil merebut benda itu. Benda yang ia terima dari seorang polisi brengsek semalam tadi. "Jangan lihat!"

Taehyung buru-buru menyodorkan piring berisi buah yang tadi dipotongnya pada Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjauhi saudara kembarnya itu.

Jimin hanya bisa memandang buah-buahan yang kini ada di pangkuannya dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut—senyuman pertama yang terukir di bibirnya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya tempo hari. Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam kecil.

"Jadi begitu."

Dan ia tidak bisa melupakan foto masa kecilnya bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh tanda silang berwarna merah.

.

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya, mencari alamat yang tercantum di balik foto pemberian Jungkook. Ia sudah berjalan cukup lama untuk mencarinya, sehingga peluh memenuhi wajah tampannya. Untunglah senja segera datang, setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasakan terik matahari sebentar lagi.

Batinnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang untuk mengecek keadaan kembarannya, tetapi raganya terus bergerak mencari tempat tujuannya. Cukup sulit bagi Taehyung untuk meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di siang hari, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskan masalahnya hari ini juga. Setelah itu, ia bersumpah akan menjaga kakaknya lebih baik lagi.

Kakinya ternyata tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi, Taehyung akhirnya terduduk di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Ia berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil berpikir kemana lagi ia akan mencari alamat tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit pemuda itu duduk sambil memijat kakinya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Jimin yang tadi sempat melihat foto laknat itu. Bagaimana jika Jimin mengira bahwa Taehyung yang mencoret wajahnya dengan tinta merah? Bagaimana jika Jimin menganggap bahwa Taehyung membencinya? Begitu banyak kata bagaimana di dalam otaknya, hingga ia tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tae."

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuat Kim Taehyung terpaksa kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kebencian. Sedangkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hai, Kook," balasnya sambil berusaha menahan tangan kurusnya agar tidak menyerang _sahabat_ nya itu.

Jungkook kemudian memilih duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya—seperti biasa. Ia mendesah pelan ketika menyadari lelaki di sebelahnya itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak baik menahan perasaanmu seorang diri," katanya sambil menatap Taehyung. "Kau yang mengajarkan hal itu padaku, ingat?"

"Ya," Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Jungkook, "dan Jiminlah yang mengajarimu untuk menjauhi hal-hal yang _salah_."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung itu berhasil mengusir senyum di wajah Jungkook, namun polisi muda itu dengan cepat menggantinya dengan seringaian kecil—yang tidak disadari oleh Taehyung.

"Kau benar. Dan itulah yang memberiku motivasi untuk menjadi polisi," kata Jungkook sambil tertawa pelan. Matanya memandang jauh ke langit yang sudah berwarna oranye. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan alasanmu menanyakan tentangnya. Kau bahkan baru membuatnya cacat beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya, apalagi membuatnya cacat seperti yang kau katakan."

Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Jungkook sebelum pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya sambil kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

 _ **"** **Aku berniat untuk membunuhnya."**_

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kalimat Jungkook terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan polisi muda itu lagi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jeon Jungkook itu berbahaya—bagi dirinya dan Jimin. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak datang ke tempat yang Jungkook katakan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ada seorang wanita tua yang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. Wanita itu adalah tetangganya, kalau tidak salah, dan ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Taetae. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan hingga ia menunjuk rumahnya dan menyebut nama Jimin.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan Jimin yang sudah terkapar di dapur, terpisah dengan kursi rodanya. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti pagi tadi, dan potongan apel yang Taehyung berikan terlihat masih utuh tak tersentuh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri kakaknya itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Taehyung tak menyadari banyaknya darah yang sudah mengering di lantai. Taehyung tak menyadari adanya pisau bernoda merah di dekat tubuh Jimin. Taehyung tak menyadari, bahwa saudaranya satu-satunya, kini lebih memilih untuk menemani kekasihnya ketimbang adiknya sendiri. Dan Taehyung tidak tidak menyadari, ada catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Jimin untuknya.

 _ **Taehyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi, hiduplah bahagia tanpa aku.**_

.

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di antara senyapnya malam. Teriakan menyedihkan itu berasal dari sebuah rumah kecil yang tak terlihat dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memedulikan teriakan itu. Para tetangga hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah masing-masing sambil mengatakan betapa menyedihkannya nasib anggota termuda keluarga Kim yang kini sebatang kara.

Jungkook menatap rumah kecil di hadapannya. Seringai khasnya masih setia bertahan di wajahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung yang menyayat hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ia menikmati raungan kesedihan Taehyung yang terus memanggil nama kakak kembarnya.

Ia terus berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kim, tanpa berniat untuk menyapa si pemilik rumah yang tengah berduka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lelaki berseragam kepolisian itu akhirnya puas menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan area kumuh itu.

.

Pagi itu terasa sangat berat bagi Taehyung. Ia terbangun dengan mata sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Ia menatap tubuh kaku Jimin yang ia baringkan di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya kembali menangis jika itu bisa mengembalikan nyawa kakaknya, namun itu mustahil—dan airmatanya pun sudah habis terkuras.

Taehyung akhirnya memeluk jasad saudara kembarnya itu dan berbisik sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Jimin, aku lebih dulu bangun daripada kau, pendek."

Tidak ada respon yang didapat Taehyung atas tindakannya—tentu saja. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi muram dan matanya menatap mata kakaknya yang terpejam dengan kehampaan yang ia rasakan. "Aku lupa kalau kau ingin tidur lebih lama."

Ingatannya kembali pada masa lalunya bersama Jimin. Saat ia memaksanya untuk meninggalkan rumah dan orangtua mereka, saat ia mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya di toko mainan, saat Jimin memeluknya bahagia usai berkencan dengan Yoongi, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan tentang saudara kembarnya itu.

Saat ia masih tenggelam dalam kenangan manis mereka sebagai si kembar Kim, tiba-tiba saja realita menyelamatkannya—jika bisa dibilang begitu—dengan membisikkan nama Jeon Jungkook ke dalam ingatannya.

Bukan sosok polisi muda brengsek yang muncul dalam kepalanya, namun sosok anak kecil bergigi kelinci yang selalu mengikutinya dan Jimin kemanapun mereka pergi. Sosok yang selalu merengek meminta ini itu dan menangis jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sosok sahabat yang selalu disayanginya bagaikan saudara kandung. Sosok yang ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

Entah kenangan apa yang Taehyung ingat hingga ia tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan jasad kaku kakak kembarnya demi mencari Jeon Jungkook.

.

Kantor polisi.

Jika kau ingin mencari seseorang yang hilang, datanglah ke kantor polisi. Dan akan lebih mudah menemukannya jika orang yang kau cari itu mengabdi sebagai polisi di kotamu.

Kim Taehyung berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang hampir tak terurus. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang. Matanya lalu menangkap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Taehyung diam. Hanya menatap seorang polisi yang menyapanya itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hei, _buddy_ ," panggil polisi itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Taehyung, dan cara itu berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya, aku..." Taehyung menjawab dengan ragu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan suaranya mengecil ketika ia menyebutkan tujuannya datang ke bangunan kecil itu. "Aku mencari... Jeon Jung—"

"Kim Namjoon!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Taehyung dan lelaki di hadapannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jungkook masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu sambil membawa beberapa map kertas di tangannya, dan dengan cepat ia menyerahkan map-map tersebut pada Namjoon—polisi yang tadi menyapa Taehyung.

"Dia tamuku," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Ia lalu mengajak Taehyung untuk berbicara di luar agar lebih leluasa. Sebelumnya, ia sudah berbisik pada Namjoon untuk tidak mengawasi mereka.

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi, Namjoon sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap bawahannya itu. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia mengerti kebutuhan Jungkook akan privasi, walaupun Namjoon akan tetap mengawasi mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya Jungkook. Lelaki tinggi itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan map yang ia terima dari Jungkook dan pergi ke luar untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook dan tamunya.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini tengah berdiri berhadapan di sebuah tanah kosong di dekat kantor polisi. Lahan itu cukup gersang untuk ukuran lahan seluas itu. Tidak ada pohon, tidak ada rerumputan, yang ada hanyalah bebatuan dan kayu-kayu yang berwarna hitam akibat pembakaran. Teriknya bola api yang sedari tadi merangkak naik ke atas kepala membuat tempat itu menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menekan ketenangan mental seseorang.

Ketegangan merambah dalam diri Taehyung. Berada di lahan kosong berukuran besar sudah cukup membuatnya tertekan, ditambah dengan panas matahari yang membuat keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Ia merasa dikucilkan, seolah akan diinterogasi oleh dunia. Ia tidak suka berada di sana. Diam-diam ia berharap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya akan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Jungkook menatap sahabat lamanya yang telah ia temui dua hari terakhir. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah pandai berakting, membuat seluruh dunia tahu mengenai emosinya adalah bakat alaminya. Jungkook dapat menangkap raut wajah Taehyung yang terlihat gelisah, namun ia abaikan itu.

Taehyung berusaha menekan rasa tegangnya mati-matian. Ia tak ingin kalah sebelum bertempur. Setelah ia merasa cukup baik, ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pasti tahu tujuanku menemuimu," katanya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau merindukanku?"

Kali ini bibir Taehyung ikut menyunggingkan senyum—senyum kecut. Matanya mulai tidak fokus—ia mulai memasuki dunianya yang penuh kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, Kookie," Taehyung memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya—mengambil sesuatu yang dibawanya untuk Jungkook. "Sangat rindu, hingga aku harus membunuhmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Tidak ada perubahan pada raut wajah Jungkook. Polisi muda itu masih tersenyum sambil menatap pisau lipat yang dikeluarkan sahabat lamanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Lelaki itu malah terkekeh dan mendekati Taehyung.

"Apa kau baru saja menantangku? Kau benar-benar pintar, Tae. Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak membawa senjata apapun saat ini?" kata sang polisi saat wajahnya dan Taehyung tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Tangannya lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang memegang pisau itu. "Tapi kau pasti sudah membuka pisau ini kalau kau serius ingin membunuhku, Taehyung."

Taehyung meringis ketika dirasakannya cengkraman Jungkook pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi sahabat kecilnya itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Seolah menikmati ekspresi kesakitan yang Taehyung tampilkan, Jungkook terus tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Tangan Taehyung yang meronta untuk dilepaskan tidak menggangunya sedikitpun—malah membuat cengkramannya semakin kuat. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung, mengecup pelan bibirnya yang tetap meringis, dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau tahu, Tae, kau sangat tampan. Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu seperti ini setiap hari?"

Merasa cengkraman Jungkook mengendur, Taehyung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi lelaki bergigi kelinci itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia membuka pisau lipatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Jungkook, namun ia belum berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menyimpanmu dalam sakuku dan membawamu kemanapun aku pergi," ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Jimin? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya meregang nyawa di hadapanku."

Genggaman Taehyung pada pisaunya semakin kuat, tangan satunya pun terkepal tanpa sadar. "Dia sudah mati, brengsek!"

Bibir Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum kecewa. Ia menunduk dan menatap tangan kanannya. "Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Seharusnya ia mati di tanganku."

Emosi Taehyung tidak bisa diredam lagi. Api kemarahan sudah membakar semuanya. Sudah mantap keputusannya untuk membunuh Jungkook. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia berlari mendekati Jungkook dengan pisaunya yang masih diarahkan pada polisi itu.

DOR!

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Tidak, kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jeon Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya, memeluknya dengan darah yang mulai merembes pada pakaiannya. Dan sesaat kemudian polisi muda tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya. Pelukannya pada Taehyung terlepas begitu saja. Pisau yang menancap di perutnya ikut terlepas karena genggaman kuat pemiliknya. Tubuh Jungkook kemudian terbaring tak berdaya di tanah.

Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang Taehyung rindukan. Senyuman milik Kookie kecilnya, bukan senyum mengerikan milik Jeon Jungkook.

Lelaki itu terduduk lemas. Ditatapnya tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tak bergerak. Darahnya sudah mulai mewarnai tanah di sekitarnya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berbuat apapun.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat luka tembakan di punggung Jungkook. Ia pun teringat runtutan kejadian itu. Dirinya yang berlari dengan pisau di tangannya, Jungkook yang dengan cepat memeluknya dan membalikkan tubuh mereka, pisau Taehyung yang menancap di perutnya karena pelukannya, lalu suara tembakan itu—

" _Game over_ , Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Namjoon tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap tubuh teman kerjanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tatapannya dingin, dan hanya sesaat sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Taehyung. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Taehyung. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memberi Taehyung tatapan tajamnya.

"Maksudku, kukira kalian... teman?" Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa ia seolah ingin menyalahkan Namjoon atas kematian Jungkook.

Lelaki pirang itu masih menatap Taehyung tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lantang ia berkata, "Kesenangan semata."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Namjoon kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tak mengerti dengan alasan tak logis itu.

Taehyung tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa airmata berlomba-lomba turun dari mata sipit Namjoon.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, Taehyung meratapi betapa gagalnya ia sebagai seorang sahabat bagi Jungkook. Ia menatap jasad Kookie _nya_ dalam diam. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi ia tak berhak melakukan itu. Ialah yang membunuhnya. Kookie _nya_ tidak akan mati jika ia tidak melindungi Taehyung dengan pelukan itu.

Seandainya Taehyung diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu, ia tidak akan memaksa Jimin untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie _nya_ sendirian. Seandainya ia tidak egois, pasti kini ia masih bisa bahagia bersama kedua pelengkap hidupnya itu _—_ Jimin dan Jungkook. Seandainya ia bisa menukar nyawanya dengan mereka berdua...

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Ia telah kehilangan dua bintangnya yang berharga, entah bagaimana ia akan hidup setelah ini. Ia pun hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Jungkook, menutup matanya dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Jimin dan Jungkook saat itu juga.

Sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu.

 _ **"** **Aku juga mencintaimu, sialan."**_

.

 _Taehyung berlari mendekati Jungkook dengan mata pisaunya yang masih diarahkan pada polisi itu. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dan tujuannya untuk membunuh polisi brengsek itu akan terlaksana. Ia mengira Jungkook akan menghindarinya, namun tanpa disangka ia malah memeluk Taehyung erat—membuat pisau yang dibawa Taehyung secara otomatis tertancap di perutnya._

 _DOR!_

 _Suara tembakan mengagetkan Taehyung setelah Jungkook tiba-tiba memutar tubuh mereka. Ia tak menyadari ada sebuah peluru yang tengah memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook._

 _Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu pada Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya tumbang. Dan Taehyung masih tetap diam tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _ **"** **Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti dulu. Kau milikku selamanya."**_

 _._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hai. Ketemu lagi sama anon. FF ini aku buat untuk **MiniMon 1st giveaway** yang diadain **chevalo** sama **springyeol** (makasih banget buat mereka yang udah ngadain giveaway itu, xoxo)

Aku post lagi disini sebagai _penjelas_ karena ceritanya masih gantung dan masih ada unek-unek/? yang belum tersampaikan dari cerita itu. Buat yang penasaran sama versi originalnya bisa cek di akun chevalo ya karena udah dipost juga disana, judulnya **Chanson d'Amour** (chap 2), walaupun sebenernya sama aja sih .-.

Cerita _Lost Stars_ ini emang udah end di chap ini, jadi chap depan ya isinya itu, hal-hal yang jadi sumber terbentuknya cerita ini. Kenapa Jungkook kaya begitu, kenapa Tae kaya begitu, dan kenapa kenapa lainnya. Intinya sih, semacam _flashback_ tentang mereka gitu, maaf berbelit-belit ._. Maafin juga tanganku yang gatel kepengen bikin semacem sequel wkwkw. Btw, maaf juga summarynya ga nyambung dan genrenya seenak jidat masukin ke _tragedy_ :" kebanyakan maaf deh kan ya, intinya gitulah pokoknya/?

Kali ini anon mau jadi orang nyebelin, karena biarpun kalian ga penasaran atau ga mau tau tentang chap depan, tetep aja bakalan dipost hahaha *ketawa bareng Bang PD*

Jadi, boleh dong minta pendapat? *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Stars**

 **Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate M for violence**

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung bukan pendendam. Sungguh. Ia dilahirkan untuk mencintai semua orang. Tapi seorang polisi bernama Jeon Jungkook merebut semua cinta yang dimilikinya, dan menyisakan rasa dendam pada dirinya. VKook.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasakan air membasahi wajahnya tetes demi tetes. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit malam. Beberapa kali matanya sempat terpejam karena terkena tetesan hujan. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ditemukannya Jungkook tengah terbaring di sampingnya dengan senyuman. Ia membalas senyuman manis itu, dan tangannya ia arahkan untuk membelai wajah sahabat kecilnya.

"Kookie, aku menyayangimu," Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook dengan lembut.

Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan bekas-bekas tanah di seluruh tubuhnya-yang sudah basah karena hujan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa ia lindungi wajah Jungkook dengan menenggelamkannya di antara dada dan lehernya. Kemudian, Taehyung mulai berjalan sambil menatap lembut jasad yang ada di gendongannya.

" _ **Kookie, ayo kita bermain di rumahku. Jimin pasti sudah bosan menunggu."**_

.

"Aku pulang," seru Taehyung saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelah seruan Taehyung tadi. Hanya suara pintu yang ditutup dan langkah kaki Taehyung sendiri. Dalam dekapannya masih ada tubuh Jungkook yang basah terkena hujan. Darah yang merembes pada pakaian mereka sudah terhapus berkat hujan deras yang mereka terjang.

Tanpa memedulikan pakaian atau tubuh yang basah kuyup, Taehyung membaringkan tubuh pucat Jungkook di sebelah tubuh kaku Jimin yang ia tinggalkan pagi tadi.

"Chim, aku membawa Kookie bersamaku," kata Taehyung sambil memandang lembut ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. "Aku akan mandi dulu, setelah itu baru kita bermain seperti biasanya ya?"

Lima belas menit berlalu, Taehyung pun kembali menghampiri kedua jasad di kasur itu sambil membawa sebuah permainan di tangannya. Ia duduk di lantai dan membuka permainan tersebut—ular tangga, salah satu permainan kesukaan mereka bertiga sewaktu kecil dulu. Tangannya mengambil sebuah dadu dan tiga buah bidak yang berbeda warna. Ia lalu mengatur ketiga bidak di atas kotak yang bertuliskan _START_ dan bersenandung pelan. "Yang warna hijau milikku, lalu biru untuk Jimin dan merah untuk Kookie."

"Aku duluan ya," Taehyung mengangkat dadu kecil dan melemparnya pelan ke arah papan permainan. Senyumnya merekah ketika ia melihat dadu yang dilemparkannya memberi bidaknya kesempatan untuk maju lima kotak. "Yeay! Ayo, sekarang giliran Jimin ya, setelah tu baru giliran Jungkookie."

Taehyung menatap dadu dan bidak biru milik Jimin yang tidak bergerak. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil dadu tersebut.

"Kau sudah lupa cara bermainnya ya? Pertama, kau ambil dadunya dan lemparkan. Lalu kau bawa bidakmu maju sesuai dengan angka yang ditunjukkan oleh dadu yang kau lempar," jelas Taehyung sambil memeragakan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bidak merah milik Jungkook.

Setelah itu, Taehyung meneruskan permainannya dengan dirinya yang berperan sebagai Jimin dan Jungkook.

.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin, Kookie."

Taehyung bangkit dari kasur lapuknya, dan meregangkan tubuhnya sementara matanya masih menatap kedua tubuh kaku Jimin dan Jungkook yang ia letakkan di kasurnya. Ia mendekati kedua tubuh tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya bergantian. Ia lalu mengecup pelan dahi keduanya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Kaki Taehyung melangkah dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya lemas karena ia belum mengisi perutnya sedari kemarin. Pikirannya tidak fokus pada satu hal, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat kakak kembarnya dan sahabat kecilnya kembali bersamanya—walau ia tahu itu mustahil.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu hampir saja menendang sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan yang terbungkus plastik saat ia hendak keluar rumah. Mangkuk itu diletakkan tepat di depan pintu, entah siapa yang meletakkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Tangannya meraih secarik kertas kecil yang tertempel di atas mangkuk tersebut, mengabaikan tulisan yang ada di dalamnya dan membalikkan kertasnya. Ia pun menulis sesuatu di balik kertas tersebut sebelum ia pergi.

 _ **Untuk Jimin dan Jungkookie, makanlah ini.**_

.

Telinga Taehyung mengangkap berbagai macam suara sembari ia melangkah tak pasti di tengah kota. Suara para wanita tua yang bergosip berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Namun setelah kurang dari satu menit Taehyung mencuri dengar pembicaraan wanita-wanita tua itu, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia mendengar mereka menyebut nama Jungkook, dan ia dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menghilang dari tempat itu. Berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan sinar matahari yang begitu terik membakar ubun-ubunnya. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami ini—terintimidasi oleh alam dan terpojokkan oleh manusia. Taehyung tidak suka semua ini.

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu. Ia terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah yang dilaluinya. Ia tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin terus melangkah, tanpa adanya niat untuk berhenti barang sesaat. Taehyung tak menyadari, bahwa dirinya kini sudah berada di tanah kosong tempatnya menyaksikan kepergian Jungkook. Ia menatap sekitarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja teringat akan perkataan wanita-wanita tua di tengah kota.

" _Apa kau tahu, polisi gila yang membantai kota dua tahun lalu, dia sudah mati!"_

" _Kudengar, kepala polisi yang membunuhnya."_

" _Maksudmu Kim Namjoon? Kukira ia sama seperti Jeon Jungkook itu, sama-sama gila. Terakhir aku melihat mereka tertawa bersama sambil membawa catatan kriminal lima tahun lalu."_

" _Syukurlah dia sudah mati. Dia pikir dia siapa, seenaknya saja memerintah kepolisian untuk menerimanya. Dasar bocah keparat, ia satu-satunya alasan mengapa kota ini tidak mendapat perlindungan hukum dari kepolisian."_

" _Hei, hei, kudengar, mayatnya dibawa oleh seseorang ke area kumuh di pinggir kota. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa yang membawanya itu anak bungsu keluarga Kim!"_

" _Astaga, dia pasti sama gilanya dengan si brengsek itu."_

" _Sssst, lihat itu, bukankah itu mirip dengan anak yang kau maksud?"_

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekatnya. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, dan ia pun meninju batang pohon tersebut sekuat tenaga. Buku-buku jarinya mengeluarkan darah, dan darahnya pun terserap oleh batang pohon itu, sehingga pohon tersebut memiliki sedikit warna merah pada batangnya.

"Brengsek!" gumam Taehyung sambil kembali menunju pohon tak bersalah itu. "Jungkook tidak gila, dasar wanita jalang!"

Mengabaikan perutnya yang sedari pagi berteriak meminta makanan, Taehyung terus meninju pohon di depannya tanpa ampun. Ia akhirnya berhenti setelah tubuhnya kehabisan tenaga, dan saat itu matahari sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertukar posisi dengan sang bulan.

"Jungkookie anak yang manis, ia tidak bersalah," Taehyung memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. "Jungkookie anak yang baik, ia bukan orang gila."

Mulut Taehyung terus menggumamkan hal yang sama sambil berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya, ia menyeret kakinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Matanya mulai kabur, membuatnya tak bisa melihat jalan dengan baik. Berkali-kali Taehyung terjatuh karena tersandung batu, namun pemuda itu tetap berusaha berjalan menuju rumahnya.

" _ **Jungkookie tidak gila, dan aku menyayanginya."**_

.

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka dengan perlahan. Dalam kegelapan, Taehyung memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah dan penuh luka. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan pandangannya sudah mengabur. Ia ambruk di atas kasur lapuknya, tepat di sebelah jasad Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung yang tak bertenaga meraih wajah Jungkook dan membelainya penuh kasih sayang. Dengan sedikit energi yang tersisa, ia mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook dan memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia menggumam pelan saat ia merasakan sebentar lagi matanya akan terpejam.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Kookie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."**_

Dan mata Taehyung pun benar-benar terpejam. Bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Chim, ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" seru Taehyung kecil sambil berlari meninggalkan kakak kembarnya._

" _Yang kalah harus memberi sebagian makan malamnya ya," jawab Jimin sambil mulai mengejar adiknya yang sudah berlari mengelilingi rumah mereka._

 _Jimin hampir saja menangkap Taehyung jika seseorang tidak mendorong tubuhnya ke samping—membuat bocah kecil itu terbentur batu besar dan melukai mata kanannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mendorongnya, dan ia tidak mampu melihat sosok bocah kecil—yang lebih kecil darinya—tengah berlari mengejar adiknya sambil berteriak kencang, "Tae, tunggu Kookie!"_

 _Kepala Jimin berdenyut sakit sehingga ia memegang kepalanya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada darah yang keluar di sekitar matanya—karena terbentur batu tadi. Dan bocah kecil yang malang itu pun langsung menangis keras._

 _Mendengar kakak tersayangnya menangis, Taehyung langsung berlari mendekati Jimin yang terduduk di atas tanah dengan darah di wajah dan tangannya. Bocah itu duduk di depan Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang._

" _Chim, sakit ya?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang ikut berkaca-kaca. Sambil menangis, Jimin mengangguk, yang kemudian dijawab kembali dengan tangisan adik kembarnya._

 _Sedangkan bocah kecil yang tadi mendorong Jimin hingga terjatuh, ia hanya bisa melihat kedua temannya menangis tanpa melakukan apapun. Pada akhirnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _._

 _Jimin berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum saat ia melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kookie!"_

 _Bocah kecil di hadapannya tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jimin, ia sibuk mengintip ke dalam rumah. "Chim, dimana Tae?"_

" _Taetae sedang—"_

" _Aku ingin bermain bersama Tae," potong Jungkook sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim._

 _Tanpa ragu, Jungkook langsung membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan Jimin, dan mata bulatnya menyipit lucu ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya tengah menggoreskan sebuah garis melengkung pada sebuah kertas besar di atas lantai. Ia pun langsung memeluk temannya itu dengan erat. "Taetae, ayo kita ke rumah Kookie~!"_

 _Terkejut karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba, Taehyung menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya. Ia melepas pelukan itu dengan mendorong Jungkook yang masih ersenyum lebar padanya, lalu kembali fokus dengan kertas dan pensilnya. "Aku sedang belajar menggambar bersama Chimchim."_

 _Jungkook diam, namun dua detik kemudian ia menarik-narik lengan baju Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, Kookie juga mau ikut menggambar!"_

" _Um, Tae, Kookie ingin pakai pensil itu," kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk pensil yang sedang digunakan Taehyung._

 _Tepat sebelum Taehyung mengeluarkan suara, Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ia melihat jari gemuk Jungkook yang mengarah ke pensil adiknya, lalu dengan cepat ia memberikan pensil miliknya—yang tergeletak di lantai—kepada Jungkook. "Ini, pensilku sama dengan milik Taetae kok."_

" _Tidak mau, aku ingin pinjam milik Tae."_

 _Tangan Jimin terpaksa meletakkan kembali pensilnya saat Jungkook mulai berusaha merebut pensil Taehyung. Selaku anak yang paling tua, Jimin memiliki tanggungjawab agar tidak ada yang berkelahi—atau saling berebut benda—di antara mereka. Berkali-kali Taehyung berhasil melindungi pensilnya dari tangan nakal temannya itu, berkali-kali pula Jimin membujuk Jungkook agar menggunakan pensil miliknya. Namun seorang Jeon Jungkook memiliki satu cara agar permintaannya terpenuhi. Ia mulai merengek pada Taehyung dengan mata berair—menunjukkan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menangis. Dan cara itu selalu berhasil._

" _Ya sudah, ini pakai!" Taehyung akhirnya menyerahkan pensilnya pada Jungkook, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari temannya yang menggemaskan itu._

 _Dalam beberapa menit, Jungkook sudah sibuk menggambar berbagai macam bentuk pada kertas besar tadi, bersama Taehyung yang akhirnya meminjam pensil milik kakaknya._

 _Jimin yang memilih untuk mengalah, akhirnya hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menggambar dengan riang. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook sambil berkata, "Kookie, lain kali jangan merebut barang orang lain lagi ya, itu tidak baik."_

 _Sayangnya, nasihat itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu yang tidak akan pernah Jungkook pedulikan._

 _._

 _Pada malam hari terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari. Dalam kegelapan, terlihat sesosok remaja laki-laki yang terlihat terburu-buru sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya._

 _Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu. Kurang dari satu menit setelah ia mengetuk, pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya dengan raut wajah lelah. "Jungkookie? Ada apa nak?"_

" _Aku... Ingin melihat keadaan Taehyung, bu," ujar Jungkook dengan bibirnya yang gemetar karena dingin._

 _Setelah ia dipersilakan masuk oleh ibunda Taehyung, ia langsung melepas sepatunya dan berlari menuju kamar Taehyung dan Jimin. Di dalamnya, ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur, dengan selembar kain basah diletakkan di dahinya. Jimin yang sedang berbaring sambil menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya langsung terduduk saat ia melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya._

 _Jungkook meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai sebelum ia duduk di sebelah kasur dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada leher Taehyung untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh temannya. Ia mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan panas yang cukup tinggi pada telapak tangannya. "Chim, Kookie menginap disini."_

 _Seolah mendengar sebuah perintah, Jimin langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia lalu menyuruh Jungkook menggantikannya untuk tidur di sebelah Taehyung—yang sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun, remaja itu sudah berniat untuk melakukannya dan memeluk sahabat tersayangnya yang terlelap dengan peluh di dahinya. Sementara Jimin sendiri memilih untuk duduk di lantai sambil menggenggam satu tangan adiknya dengan cemas._

 _._

" _Jimin, aku ingin keluar dari kota ini."_

 _Mata Jimin menangkap sosok adik kembarnya yang kini tengah memandang jauh ke langit yang cerah. Akhir-akhir ini, kalimat itu sering sekali keluar dari mulut Taehyung, dan hanya dilontarkan saat tidak ada seorang pun bersama mereka. Hanya Jimin yang diizinkannya mendengar kalimat itu._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung merangkul lengan Jimin—membuat sang kakak terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Namun kali ini, rasanya Jimin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya setelah ia memeluk lengannya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar._

" _Ayo kita pergi!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil menarik-narik lengan kakaknya._

 _Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya Jimin pun memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Namun, ia lebih berpikir logis. Mereka hanyalah sepasang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun, tak memiliki uang ataupun keluarga selain orangtuanya. Bagaimana mereka akan hidup jika mereka pergi meninggalkan kota yang telah mereka tinggali sejak lahir?_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu, Tae?" tanya Jimin._

" _Kita bisa kembali ke sini lagi, kan?"_

 _Jimin mendesah pelan. Bukan maksudnya menolak permintaan Taehyung, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika mereka pergi dari kota itu._

" _Bagaimana dengan Jungkookie?"_

 _._

 _Sudah lima hari sejak si kembar pergi meninggalkan kota. Sudah lima hari pula Jungkook terus datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk menanyakan mereka_ _—_ _dan selalu dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama oleh nyonya Kim._

 _Di hari keenam, Jungkook kehilangan kesabarannya dan membantah jawaban nyonya Kim. Ia yakin, Taehyung dan Jimin tidak akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu orangtuanya. Dengan kasar remaja delapan belas tahun itu mendorong sang nyonya rumah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah lelahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari temannya._

" _Jungkookie!" teriak nyonya Kim saat ia melihat Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar tidur utama_ _—_ _tempat dimana tuan Kim tengah terbaring saat itu._

 _Namun Jungkook sudah kalut oleh emosi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menemukan Taehyung, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia pun langsung membanting pintu kamar tuan dan nyonya Kim, dan langsung menyerang tuan Kim yang sedang terbaring dengan pertanyaan yang memaksa._

" _Dimana Taetae?!" bentak Jungkook sambil mengangkat kerah baju tuan Kim, membuat lelaki paruh baya itu terbatuk karenanya._

 _Nyonya Kim pun datang dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jungkook dari suaminya, namun remaja yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya itu malah menepisnya dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya mengenai ujung meja nakas._

" _Kookie, kami... uhuk, tidak tahu... nak..." kata tuan Kim dengan susah payah._

 _Jungkook akhirnya melepaskan tuan Kim dan berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang ada di sudut kamar. Ia membuka lemari itu dan membongkar segala isinya. Matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Betapa ia terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah benda yang dicarinya._

 _Mata Jungkook menatap tuan Kim tajam. Lelaki paruh baya itu tengah berusaha bangkit dari kasur untuk menolong istrinya yang berdarah di bagian kepalanya, tapi tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mengizinkannya untuk berbuat banyak. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Jungkook meremas surat tersebut dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan rumah itu._

 _Di luar sana, tangan Jungkook merobek surat yang diambilnya itu. Ia merobek kertas itu, ia tidak ingin membacanya lagi. Tulisan dalam kertas itu, ia tahu betul, itu adalah tulisan tangan Jimin._

 _Untuk ayah dan ibu..._

 _Maafkan kami karena meninggalkan kalian. Kami akan kembali lagi nanti, namun kami tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan. Sekali lagi maaf, dan jagalah kesehatan kalian._

 _Kami meminta tolong pada kalian, tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Jungkookie._

 _Kecup sayang, Jimin dan Taehyung._

 _._

 _Tidak lama setelah si kembar Kim pergi, berita bahwa tuan dan nyonya Kim meninggal sudah menyebar ke seluruh kota. Dan sejak saat itu, nyonya Jeon menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anaknya. Buah hati kecilnya itu kini lebih mudah marah dan lebih senang menyendiri di dalam kamarnya tanpa cahaya lampu._

 _Dengan pertimbangan yang matang, nyonya Jeon akhirnya membawa Jungkook menemui seorang psikiater terdekat._

 _Kurang lebih satu jam setelah psikiater itu membawa Jungkook ke ruangannya, psikiater itu keluar menemui nyonya Jeon dengan wajah serius. "_ _Maaf, Nyonya, apakah anda kenal seseorang bernama Taetae dan Chimchim?"_

 _Wajah nyonya Jeon menegang setelah mendengar kedua nama itu disebutkan. "Mereka teman Jungkook, dokter. Apa ada hubungannya dengan tingkah aneh Jungkook akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _Psikiater itu menghela napas dan mulai berbiacar dengan suara kecil agar Jungkook-yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka_ _—_ _takkan bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. "Sepertinya Jungkook memiliki sebuah obsesi terhadap seseorang bernama Taetae. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin membunuh Chimchim agar Taetae bisa menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya."_

 _Sejak saat itu, nyonya Jeon tak lagi dapat memandang anaknya sebagai anak yang polos dan berani._

 _._

 _Empat tahun setelah Jungkook ditinggal pergi oleh si kembar Kim, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dengan bermodalkan seragam polisi, ia mendatangi kantor polisi dan menemui kepala polisi yang menjabat, Kim Namjoon._

" _Masukkan aku dalam anggota kepolisian," kata Jungkook tegas._

 _Sang kepala polisi hanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan ekspresi aneh, sebelum ia kembali melihat sebuah kertas laporan kriminal yang tengah dibacanya. "Tidak bisa."_

 _Jungkook kemudian menghentakkan kakinya keluar ruangan kepala polisi dan berdiri di antara beberapa polisi yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang dibelinya bersamaan dengan seragamnya. Dan tanpa ragu ia menembakkan pelurunya tepat pada salah seorang polisi di dekatnya._

 _Polisi lainnya terkejut dan langsung bersiap mengambil pistolnya masing-masing, namun Jungkook tidak memberi mereka waktu untuk itu. Ia kembali menembakkan pelurunya pada masing-masing polisi dalam ruangan itu hingga pada akhirnya, satu-satunya anggota kepolisian di kantor itu adalah sang kepala polisi yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya._

" _Aku tidak akan ragu menembakmu, Kim Namjoon. Tapi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup jika kau menyetujui permintaanku tadi," ujar Jungkook sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Namjoon._

 _Lebih dari lima menit mereka berada pada posisi itu. Namjoon belum juga mengambil keputusan, dan Jungkook masih bersedia menunggu keputusan bijaksana itu. Dan akhirnya, sang kepala menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membawa tangan kanannya ke hadapan Jungkook untuk berjabat tangan._

" _Baiklah, selamat datang di kepolisian, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Dan Namjoon dapat melihat seringaian mengerikan dari rekan barunya itu._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _._

 _._

.

Setelah rekannya meninggal akibat peluru yang ditembaknya, Namjoon hanya bisa merenungkan perbuatannya dan kenangannya bersama polisi brengsek itu. Dua tahun bersamanya membuat Namjoon mengenal Jeon Jungkook dengan sangat baik. Dia gila, dan Namjoon lebih gila karena dapat bekerjasama dengannya.

Walaupun ia tahu, Jungkook telah menyulut api pada sebuah apartemen saat mereka berlibur ke luar kota, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tak dapat menahan rekannya itu dalam jeruji besi _—_ karena ia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki kewenangan sebagai aparat kepolisian.

Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah karena menipu Jungkook dengan dokumen-dokumen tua yang ia berikan sebagai pekerjaan. Rasa bersalah karena ia tidak memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa kantor polisi tempat mereka bekerja sudah tak berlaku sejak Jungkook datang. Rasa bersalah karena ia tidak sempat membawa Jungkook menemui kebenaran. Rasa bersalah karena membunuhnya.

Airmatanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menangis. Ia teringat akan Kim Taehyung _—_ pemuda yang hendak ia tembak dengan pistolnya, namun selamat karena lindungan Jungkook. Rasa bersalahnya pun bertambah. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga pemuda yang bahkan rekan gilanya pun melindunginya.

Keesokan pagi setelah Jungkook pergi, Namjoon mencari tahu dimana rumah Kim Taehyung. Dengan niat baik, ia meninggalkan sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan untuk si bungsu Kim. Tak lupa ia menyertakan sebuah kertas kecil untuknya.

Setelah itu, Namjoon pergi meninggalkan kota, meninggalkan segala kenangan di dalamnya dan memulai kehidupan baru.

 _Untuk Kim Taehyung_

 _Aku turut berduka, maafkan aku._

 _Makanlah ini. Hiduplah dengan baik._

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Warning**_ _: Ini garing, buat yang ga suka skip aja. Udah dikasih tau loh ya._

Halo semuanya, ini si ganteng nan unyu Jimin. Anonnya kemarin udah bilang kan ya, mau jadi orang nyebelin, jadi dia ngepost sekuel yang ga berharga ini deh. Ga banget kan ya. Masa Jimin dibikin mati mulu lah kapan bahagianya /malah curhat

Jadi, alesan Jimin nulis ini adalah, besok itu hari anu-nya anon XD Jimin dipercaya buat jadi malaikat gitu deh buat ultahnya dia (walaupun emang aslinya malaikat OMG) bareng _my lovely_ Suga yang nulis di ff sebelah. Emang nih si anon kan YoonMin/MinYoon banget anaknya.

Udah deh gini aja a/n aka _Jimin's note_ nya, nyesel ga baca ini? Nyesel yaa hahaha udah dibilangin juga garing.

Oke, terakhir mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers tersayang, xoxo


End file.
